April 4, 2017 Smackdown results
The April 4, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 4, 2017 at the Amway Center in Orlando, Florida. Summary Randy Orton’s time to bask in the vindication of recapturing the WWE Championship from Bray Wyatt at WrestleMania was short. Very short. Just as the titleholder began to describe his major victory at The Ultimate Thrill Ride, The Reaper of Souls interrupted and challenged The Viper to what he called a House of Horrors Match, intent on reclaiming the title he rightfully believed was promised to him by Sister Abigail herself. Just as soon as The Viper accepted the match, more immediate horrors took hold in the form of a sudden ambush from Wyatt’s reemerging disciple, Erick Rowan. The two began to beat The Apex Predator down, but Luke Harper rushed out to even the odds, as Wyatt and Rowan retreated … for now. Wasting no time to invoke her one-on-one rematch clause for the SmackDown Women’s Championship, Alexa Bliss took on the newly christened champion Naomi, who captured the title at The Showcase of the Immortals. In the subsequent showdown, the only two-time SmackDown Women’s Champions furiously pursued the victory. Although Bliss had her moments where she shined bright, The Wicked Witch of WWE felt the glow when Naomi defeated her with the same submission move she used to capture the SmackDown Women’s Title at The Ultimate Thrill Ride. In anticipation of the “Superstar shake-up,” Curt Hawkins wanted to display his talent and worth by issuing an open challenge to anyone on the roster and giving them until the count of 10 to respond. Well, it wound up being a Perfect 10, the Perfect 10 in fact, Tye Dillinger. The popular NXT Superstar, who first made a splash by competing against Raw and SmackDown LIVE Superstars at the Royal Rumble earlier this year, brought his best to Team Blue, defeating Hawkins with the Tye-Breaker to cap off a perfect debut. Still upset over their loss to John Cena & Nikki Bella at The Show of Shows, The Miz & Maryse doubled down on their impersonations of the newly engaged couple. The two were, as per usual, not kind to the Total Bellas stars, finishing off the imitation by saying (as Cena & Nikki) that they would now be going to Hollywood and not coming back for a long, long time. However, just as the “It Couple” prepared to leave, a violinist suddenly began to play on stage and the WWE Universe erupted at the sound of the familiar tune ... Shinsuke Nakamura had finally arrived on SmackDown LIVE! Miz and Maryse quietly left the ring, leaving Nakamura to enter in all his glory and bring the WWE Universe into a state of absolute frenzied euphoria. In the wake of their hard-hitting affair for the Intercontinental Championship on WrestleMania Kickoff this past Sunday, Baron Corbin and Dean Ambrose were back at it on Team Blue, this time in a Street Fight. Competing in a match seemingly created just for them, the two did not miss a beat, picking right up where they left off this past Sunday, only now with the chance to do loads more damage to one another. In the final moments of a battle of all-out attrition, Corbin was reeling after Ambrose elbow dropped him through a table on the outside, but The Lone Wolf recovered by chucking a chair at The Lunatic Fringe and hitting the End of Days for the win. SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon addressed the WWE Universe ahead of next week's “Superstar shake-up,” making it clear that Team Blue was the land of opportunity and that they would welcome any talent to the blue brand. Before Shane could elaborate, however, AJ Styles made his way to the ring to make one thing very clear to the Commissioner: He wanted to be on SmackDown LIVE after the “Superstar shake-up” and would be more than ready to prove that the land of opportunity was his domain. Then, surprisingly, Styles said he had something for Shane... a handshake. Despite all the tension leading up to The Ultimate Thrill Ride, the two shook hands, proving that sometimes you just need to scrap it out like madmen on The Grandest Stage of Them All. Following their chaotic confrontation at the beginning of the show, Randy Orton & Luke Harper squared off with Bray Wyatt & Erick Rowan in this mega main event on SmackDown LIVE. The two sides fought with vigor and viciousness as the tensions only continued to rise. Orton & Harper overcame Wyatt's mystical antics and put away Rowan with a superkick/RKO combination after The Eater of Worlds took himself out of the equation, ostensibly sacrificing his disciple. Results ; ; *Dark Match: American Alpha (Chad Gable & Jason Jordan) defeated The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) *Naomi © defeated Alexa Bliss by submission to retain the WWE Smackdown Women's Championship (11:23) *Tye Dillinger defeated Curt Hawkins (2:48) *Baron Corbin defeated Dean Ambrose in a Street Fight match (12:10) *Luke Harper & Randy Orton defeated Bray Wyatt & Erick Rowan (11:51) *Dark Match: Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Dolph Ziggler (8:20) Debut on main roster: * Tye Dillinger * Shinsuke Nakamura Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Erick Rowan returned and reunited with Bray Wyatt 4.4.17 Smackdown.1.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.2.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.3.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.4.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.5.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.6.jpg Naomi v Alexa Bliss 4.4.17 Smackdown.7.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.8.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.9.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.10.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.11.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.12.jpg Tye Dillinger v Curt Hawkins 4.4.17 Smackdown.13.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.14.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.15.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.16.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.17.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.18.jpg Nakamura debuted on SmackDown LIVE 4.4.17 Smackdown.19.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.20.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.21.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.22.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.23.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.24.jpg Baron Corbin v Dean Ambrose 4.4.17 Smackdown.25.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.26.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.27.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.28.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.29.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.30.jpg Shane & AJ find common ground as WWE prepares to get “shaken up” 4.4.17 Smackdown.31.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.32.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.33.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.34.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.35.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.36.jpg Luke Harper & Randy Orton v The Wyatt Family 4.4.17 Smackdown.37.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.38.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.39.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.40.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.41.jpg 4.4.17 Smackdown.42.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #920 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #920 at WWE.com * Smackdown #920 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events